When You Are Bored Go To Another World
by yaoi fangirl0707
Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe. Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash, Voldemort/Harry Pairing DISCONTINUED ADOPTED BY manapohaku2
1. Prologue

**Wednesday August 27, 2014**

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Severus Snape<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was not satisfied with his life. Sure he was married to a beautiful woman and even had three children. He was famous and known throughout the Wizarding World, and was quite the powerful wizard, if not _the_ most powerful wizard. But there was still something missing from his life.

Over the years since the last Wizarding war during which he had killed the most powerful dark wizard of their time at the mere age of seventeen, Harry gradually became more apathetic.

He married Ginny Weasley and became an Auror because it was expected of him. He quickly found though that he held no true desire to do either. It was true that he had liked the girl at school but she was just so… boring. Even his job as an Auror became boring. After rounding up the remaining Death Eaters there was nothing else to do, except catching the occasional dark wizard that turned up.

Since he had inherited both the Potter and Black Lordship, he decided to take a page out of Hermione's book; he immersed himself into the different ancient tomes he found in the family libraries. At first he stayed clear of the darker ones but he could not resist the temptation for long. Not all the books were on the spells; some talked about history and different sides of magic. The history in these tomes were very much different from what they learned at Hogwarts – well, what he could remember from Binns' class anyway – and Harry found just how much he did not know about the Magical world.

Harry found why the purebloods despised the muggleborns so much. And as he read further he started to even sympathize with them. Apparently the muggleborns were descendants of muggles who had, at one point in time, discovered the wizards and tried to obtain that same power. They made a deal with the devil so that they – or their descendants if not possible – could obtain that same power. The muggleborns' blood was really tainted, thus why the word 'mudblood'. When muggleborns married into pureblood families, the magic in the possible offsprings became diluted. It was a miracle in itself that Harry was able to do the little magic that he could. Well, it was not like he had ever been good in any of his classes other than Defense and that was mostly because of necessity than anything else with the threat of Voldemort looming over him! It was even better if wizards and witches married with muggles!

When he found that out Harry could not help feeling a little disgust towards Hermione and even his mother. That was what made him realize that he was changing. Those who had once been close to him and whom he had loved gradually became of no importance to him. Strangely enough he did not mind. Once it would have worried him but all he could think about was what could give his life any meaning...

Harry then went deeper into the dark books and started to get a certain appreciation to the dark arts, especially necromancy. All a true necromancer could do fascinated him. No one was truly able to bring the dead back to life, but they could reanimate corpses and even communicate with the world of the dead.

It fascinated him even more because of the deathly hallows. The last true necromancers had been the Peverell brothers. They had even been able to communicate with Death! Since then no one had ever achieved what they had done. True, people could reanimate the dead to become inferi but they could not make them act like living beings. Moreover there would come a time for the inferi to disintegrate unlike those reanimated by true necromancers that could remain for years depending on the user's magical power.

Thus it came to no surprise to him when he started to dabble in the dark arts, especially to necromancy. What was surprising was that he seemed to have a true talent in that area and actually seemed to be one of those 'true necromancers'. For a whole decade, Harry explored all the facets of the dark arts, especially necromancy, no one being the wiser.

The day he met Death was the day he discovered just why he was so powerful though he had his mother's blood in his vein. He also discovered the true meaning of being the master of the Deathly Hallows.

On that day he had locked himself at Potter Manor (the location no one knew about except him or even its existence) after another round of shouting with Ginny. She had been insisting for him to spend some more time with their children. It was not like Harry did not like them, he was actually quite fond of all three but he just could not bring himself to really care. It came to the point where he liked them just because he had to. And on that day he had thought, what the heck. Life was so boring and uninteresting anyway, so why not try death.

He had gone to the master bedroom and shot a killing curse at himself.

The result was… unexpected. Oh, he did die. Except he met Death, had a good talk with him… before the bastard sent him back.

Apparently being the master of Death implied that he could not be killed. Unfortunately that also made him an Immortal and thus was no longer even a human. But since he had also started dabbling in the dark arts and necromancy, many doors had been opened to him.

The Master of Death was just a title but being the master of the Deathly Hallows made it so that Harry became something like Death's brother, especially when they started to merge with him the following months, becoming nothing more than simple objects.

Since he was an immortal, he had the ability to also travel through the worlds and time as he wished. And that was what he planned on doing. There was nothing else for him to entertain him in his world. The magical world was going to destroy itself in a few decades anyway, what with the increasing number of mudbloods entering it and the severe lack of balance between Dark and Light. Magic was not meant to be restrained to only one type after all. The wizards and witches were so arrogant as to believe they knew all there was to know about magic. And they were even restraining the magical creatures that had even a chance of saving them, like the vampires or even the elves.

Thus, on Halloween of his 31th year, Harry Potter sent himself to another world, where it would hopefully be more interesting.


	2. Waking up in another World

**Friday, August 29, 2014**

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Severus Snape<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Chapter one**

When Harry Potter was concerned, something was always doomed to have disastrous consequences. Thus, it came to no real surprise that when he sent himself to an alternate universe he ended up in the most unexpected… and most unwelcomed situation.

After he had left his previous world, Harry found himself waking up in a big bedroom on a large king-sized four-poster bed. At first he was confused, until he found a series of memories slamming - quite painfully if he might add - in his head. It left him panting, dizzy and with a massive headache though he was able to let a disbelieving snort escape his mouth.

Alternate universe indeed!

It would seem like instead of jumping into another universe with his own body, he had taken over the body of an alternate self, thus also obtaining the memories of his current body. The worst? He was eleven again. But, hey! At least he was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived! Actually Neville was. His parents were actually alive and he even had a twin sister and a younger baby brother.

His name was Hadrian James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and little brother to Iris Lily Potter and older brother to Alexander Sirius Potter. Iris was older than him, born only a few minutes earlier and Alexander was only a bubbly three years old and the only one in his family, besides Remus it would seem, whom he was actually fond of.

His alternate self was quite similar to his own person. They were both apathetic towards mostly everything though Hadrian had been hiding it quite well indeed. To his family he was like any other child, if very shy even when around his own family. That was mostly since he had always known that he was very much _different_ from others. He had been an intelligent child who had been aware and knowledgeable the moment of his birth. And now that Harry thought about it that was really strange and suspicious indeed…

Hadrian had been interested in different types of Magic, much like Harry but the younger one had not yet dabbled in the dark arts and necromancy… pity, but at least Harry still had his knowledge. Hadrian though had been a really morbid child. He seemed to like to think of the death of all those around him. He had even killed a squirrel when he had been 6 just because he had been bored.

Hopefully this new world would entertain Harry – he really should start calling himself Hadrian now, since that was actually his name – or he was going to have a talk with Death. Well, mostly he would just annoy the bastard until he – yes, Death was a he – actually did something to defuse his boredom.

It took him a good hour for his headache to decrease as his mind adjusted to the sudden assault of memories and for his body to become less sore from the increase in his magical core. It would seem that while the two souls had merged when Harry had entered this new dimension, the two magical cores, one of a still developing eleven years old and the other fully mature and pulsing with _power_ had also merged.

It took him another half an hour to get ready for the day.

The Potters lived in Potter Manor, the family ancestral home. The only reason, it would seem, why Pettigrew never got to betray them was because they had never needed a secret keeper in the first place. In one world, James and Lily bought a modest home in Godric Hallow and in the other they decided to move in the family manor after Charlus and Dorea Potter, James' parents, had died. The wards around the manor were enough protection as they were and putting the property under the Fidelus Charm would be for naught since it was unplottable anyway.

As a result, Pettigrew never had to betray the Potters and his alliances remained a secret. Voldemort never could get the location for the Potters' home, so he went after the Longbottoms and against all odds, Neville survived and became the Boy-Who-lived. The Potters lived in peace with their two children, that became three.

Iris potter was a spoilt brat. She was the child both Potters always wanted to have. She loved pranks and playing Quidditch, unlike Hadrian who was more on the quiet side and never really seemed interested in anything in particular. Iris was boisterous and loved to spend her time with her godfather, Sirius Black. She had her mother's red hair and her father's hazel eyes.

Alexander, or Alex for short, on the other hand was a happy bubbly baby and Hadrian's favorite family member. Hadrian simply adored him. He too had their mother's green eyes and their father's black hair, though both of a darker shade. Alex also seemed to adore Hadrian. He was always ready to greet his brother with a big grin whenever they were together, even if he had been previously crying.

When Hadrian entered the family dining room, which was smaller and homier than the formal dining room, he was greeted by the sight of his family already at the round table, chatting loudly. James was sitting with the morning papers not far from his plate, a cup of what Hadrian would guess was coffee in his hand. He was laughing at something his daughter had said.

Iris was sitting opposite him also laughing with a plate half full of pancakes in from of her, her mischievous hazel eyes glittering. Lily was sitting nearby, shaking her head in exasperation, though she had a small smile on her face. The sight of the three of them made Hadrian, who though once as Harry had desperately wished for a family, want to grimace. Not only were they _mortals_ but they, for some reason or other, made him feel disgust. Strange ,indeed, especially coming from him. Before he would have killed to have a family. But then he realized that he had been quite indifferent towards his own children and wife. So, maybe it was not such a surprise after all…

"Hawwy!"

His face completely lit up as he caught sight of Alexander who waved at him from his perch on a high chair. The other three turned towards the door to greet him Hadrian ignored their cheery greeting, only giving a grunt as he practically skipped towards Alexander. Hadrian plucked him from his high-chair and twirled him around, eliciting a happy shriek from the toddler.

"I swear, Alex prefers Harry than even me, his own mother," he heard Lily chuckle good-naturedly.

"Well, our son would make for a good mother, you have to admit," James chortled.

"He's more of a girl than me," Iris muttered snidely, low enough for only Hadrian to hear, who rolled his eyes. He did not really care for what they may think of him. All he cared about was Alexander, _his_ precious baby boy. He cooed and cuddled the toddler as he settled in a seat for breakfast.

"Harry, Iris," he heard his mother say as he cut into his pancake, "we'll be going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. We leave in half an hour."

"Yes!" Iris cheered. "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" As the adults laughed at their daughter's antics, Hadrian could not help wondering what he was going to do. He had gone to another universe because he was bored, but now, what? He could very well leave the Potters and entertain himself but that would be admittedly less fun. Staying meant he would be right in the middle of the war to come which was definitely going to be interesting, what with him no longer being the Boy-Who-Lived and all.

What to do? What to do…?

What about the war anyway? Dumbledore's side was boring since he already knew how they were. But on the other hand, if he joined the Dark side things would be different… A hand paused midway to his mouth and a wicked grin flashed on his face before it settled back to a neutral expression. Oh, he just knew what he wanted to do!

Now, to find a certain Dark Lord…


	3. Diagon Alley and Ollivanders

**Thursday, September 18, 2014**

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort, Severus Snape<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Chapter Two**

Hadrian… was annoyed. The two older Potters had been dragging their three children for hours in Diagon Alley to get their shopping done. Iris was bouncing around excitedly, happy to finally go to the magical school their parents and uncles had told them so much about. Hadrian on the other hand, sulkily followed them. Only Alexander's presence prevented him from tearing his hair out in frustration and boredom.

He had decided to stay with the Potters, true, but that did not mean his boredom would suddenly go away. The only thing he was happy about was that he would be able to see Alex and Remus more often than if he left to go to Merlin knew where. The fondness he felt for the two of them baffled him. It was kind of the same fondness he had held for his children and little Teddy. Except he actually _cared_.

Hadrian was going to find a way to find TomTom one way or another. He knew of a ritual that could work but not only was it dark, which he could care less about, but to have a better outcome, it had to be done during Samhain. Unfortunately, he would be at Hogwarts and TomTom would most likely – if the timeline followed the other one – already be at Hogwarts.

For now, he would have to find how much of his powers he could use without them backfiring on his human body. He would not delude himself into thinking that just because he was already very knowledgeable and had lots of experience he would suddenly be able to access them. He had to train his fragile pathetic human body first to make sure it did no go boom from magical overload or some such bullshit. Moreover, he had to train his body into being able to channel all that power. After all, an Immortal's power was very much different from a mere mortal's.

With an annoyed sigh, Hadrian trailed behind the other three Potters as they entered Ollivanders' wand shop, Alex's hand held in his. The little shop was like he remembered it to be; dark and dusty, with stacks upon stacks of boxes piled everywhere in an orderly messy way.

"Good morning," a voice called from a shadowed corner, making everyone jump in surprise. Hadrian scowled lightly. His skills had to be really subpar if the old wand maker had been able to sneak up on him. Hopefully it would not take too long for him to acquire back his skills and abilities or else he would have to wait really long before he could find TomTom. He would not allow that mortal to so much as underestimate him! Yes, Hadrian was really self-centered and vain but even he knew that if he wanted the man to work with him, he would have to impress him. He _was_ going to work _with_ him; not only did the Dark side seem much more entertaining but TomTom was too. And like hell he would be another of TomTom's minions!

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Ollivanders," Lily greeted back uneasily.

"Lily Potter nee Evans," said the man as he watched her with wide, pale eyes. " Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Yes, yes. Nice wand for charms work. I hope it is serving you well still."

"Oh… Um, yes. Very well, thank you," Lily laughed uncomfortably. It baffled her how the man still remembered her wand even after all these years. She let out a silent sigh of relief when the odd man shifted his eyes to her husband.

"James Potter. Eleven inches. Made of mahogany. Pliable. A little more powerful and excellent for transfiguration. Yes, yes…" Ollivanders then turned to the children. Iris let out a squeak and shifted uncomfortably. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Iris and Hadrian Potter." He looked down at the youngest with his wide eyes. "Alexander Potter. Unfortunately too young for a wand yet. Well, then!" He clapped his hands, turning to the counter and taking out a wand. "Lady's first!" Iris moved forward after an encouraging gesture from her parents. "Mahogany, dragon heartstring, eleven inches. Go on. Give it a try." No sooner had she touched the wand than it was snatched from her hands. "No, no, no," he mumbled as he got another wand from a box. Iris turned a wary eye to her mother who smiled at her reassuringly. "Let's try this one; nine and a half inches, unicorn hair, willow." As she waved the wand, small red and gold sparks flew from the tip. "Well done. Well done."

James and Lily clapped, though James had a small frown on his face as he watched his wife happily congratulate and hug their daughter. Hadrian went forward as the wand maker gestured him over. "Now, for the young Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"My right," he replied slowly, wondering why he had not asked Iris the same question.

"Hold out your hand," said Ollivanders and he started taking measurements just like how he had done in the other world.

"Mum, why is he doing that with Harry but not me," Iris asked her mother, a small whine in her voice.

"I don't know, sweetie. He did not do this for me too. Maybe it's because Harry's a boy, who knows?" Lily whispered back to her daughter as they watched Hadrian. James, standing beside them, frowned even more as he alternated between watching his son and the two Potter females.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought._ 'I need to talk to Sirius. There's no way mum could have been right…_'

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Hadrian sighed, knowing that if it was like in the other world, it was going to take a while before he got his wand. Flexing his small childish fingers, he grabbed the wand… which promptly exploded in his hand. Iris and Lily let out shrieks as James startled and Alexander hid behind his father.

Hadrian let out a small cough, watching in fascination as a small puff of black smoke appeared out of his mouth. Ollivanders grabbed the destroyed wand, staring at the boy with a certain alertness that had not been there before. It disappeared before anyone notice and he went back to his cheery self.

"Definitely not," he murmured and got another wand out. "How about this? Oak, thirteen and a half inches and phoenix tail." Hadrian warily grabbed the wand. He was a little surprised he had to admit. He had never heard of a wand exploding in someone's hand before. Maybe it had something to do with him no longer being mortal… No sooner had the wand touched his hand than he yelped and let it go. The wood had gone a dark red and as it touched the floor, it burst into ashes.

"Riiiiight," he drawled slowly. "I don't think that's my wand."

"No, no. It was not," Ollivanders murmured as he went to a large stack of boxes. Wand after wand was tried and each was one way or another destroyed.

"Maybe Harry's so weak that he can't get a wand," Iris snickered.

"Don't be mean, Iris," Lily chided gently. "I am sure your brother will find his wand. Or maybe he is not suited for one," she murmured the last bit.

James could only shake his head and watch in wonder as his son did something that had been unheard of before; his magic was so powerful that they overwhelmed the wands! He debated whether he should inform Albus about this before deciding otherwise. The old headmaster would most likely try to keep his son under his control. Oh, he knew Albus had good intentions but he had no desire to turn his little boy into a pawn for when Voldemort came back. He would keep this little titbit of information to himself and would even let his wife and daughter think that Hadrian was weak if it would help keep him safe, if for a little while. Maybe his mother had been wrong after all. Hadrian was also Lily's son and he seemed so powerful…

"Oh, yes, yes. I have something in the backroom that will most likely fit nicely," said Ollivanders as he gazed down at Hadrian shrewdly. "Come with me, young Mr. Potter." After a quick look at the others, Hadrian followed the odd man into another room behind the counter. It was small and dark; a bubbling cauldron was simmering over a fire and many magical objects were scattered around, most of which even he had no idea what they could be. "Let's try this one, Mr. Potter," said Ollivanders as he handed the boy a new wand that he had gotten while Hadrian was distracted.

With a sigh, he seized the piece of wood… and gasped as a roaring power travelled through his body. A firework of colours attacked their visions. Ollivanders regarded Hadrian with an unknown look in his eyes that made even the immortal feel uncomfortable.

"What?" Hadrian finally asked, unable to stand the silence and the sudden scrutiny any longer.

"This, Mr. Potter," the odd man started, "is a very special wand. Made of Ash wood; excellent for promoting brain power, helps in communication, intelligence, wisdom, and promotes curiosity. It also protects against unwanted change and brings balance to the mind. The core is of aqua aura, a crystal quartz. I usually never use them to make wands. It helps you become a new person by freeing you from limitation and can heal and cleanse your aura. Fourteen inches, the longest wand possible. A very powerful wand indeed. This tells me that though your character is not lacking, you should be open for change. Be proud Mr. Potter, for this is the strongest wand I have ever made."

Hadrian was not sure about how he was supposed to feel with this new information. Was there something wrong with him that needed to be cleansed or what…?


	4. Interlude

**Wednesday, September 24, 2014**

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Interlude**

* * *

><p>A woman of no distinguished age dressed in a white dress of the finest material drifted along dark corridors lit by only a few scattered floating green flames. Her long mid-back white hair flowed behind her and her equally white eyes hardened in determination as she entered a room. The sight that met her would have made her sigh if not for her usual perfect poise.<p>

A man dressed in the darkest black robes ever seen before was standing in front of a white fire, his emerald eyes fixedly staring at the image of a young eleven years old boy with a striking resemblance to himself sleeping in a large bed. The man had shoulder-length charcoal black hair pulled into a low ponytail by a black ribbon; his body was tall and lithe, not unlike the woman.

"Observing his every move is not going to make him remember," said the woman softly, her tone chastising if slightly worried.

The man merely glanced at her before he turned back to the white flames. "I know," said he. "I just want to be ready in case he needs me."

"Fate and Destiny are watching over him, Death," the woman sighed. "You know he needs to go through this alone. What else can you do but wait? Watching him like this will only make you even more worried and anxious."

Death rounded on his companion. "What do you want me to do? Abandon him like I did when _He_ betrayed us? He is my _brother_! I can't do that!"

"But you did not abandon him!"

"He was hurt, Life! Hurt! And I did nothing to help him when he needed me most. It is as much my fault my own brother is in this situation as it is _His_!"

"Don't say that!" Life cried in distress. "It was not your fault! How could you have known that His betrayal would affect Dark so much?"

"They were partners! If something like this had happened between us, either of us would have been affected. I thought… I thought that he would just pull through on his own… that it did not matter because he is _Dark_."

Life's eyes softened. She touched her companion's sleeve lightly and said softly, "we all made the same mistake. You are not sorely to blame if you so wish to blame someone. We all thought, the twins and I, that Dark being who he is would get over it by himself… and we all focused on the fact that He is my brother. We never thought that he could be hurting so… How could we? We never knew they were lovers."

"But we should have known, Life," said Death softly. "I should have known…"

"Death," a new voice interrupted the heavy silence that had descended upon the two immortals. Turning, they found two identical women, if not for their different colourings, standing in front of the door. They were both dressed in dresses similar to Life, except one was in red and the other in dark purple, both of the same shade of their respective hair. Two pairs of identical black eyes stared at Life and Death before drifting to the white flame, still showing the sleeping boy.

"What is it, Fate? Destiny?" asked Death, his voice devoid of all emotions, very unlike how it was when previously talking with the white-haired immortal.

"Father has been wondering why you have not been attending to your duties," said Destiny, the purple-haired woman.

"Why don't you go?" asked Fate in a gentler tone of voice than her twin. "Destiny and I shall be watching over Dark. We shall inform you of anything of importance happening."

Death stared at the two of them, his eyes as hard as diamond, before they softened and he gave a weary sigh. "Fine. I shall be expecting news from you if anything happens." With that, he glided from the room, leaving the three women along. With a nod of acknowledgement, tainted with gratitude, Life also left the room to attend to her own duties. The two women turned to the white flames.

"Have courage, Dark," said Fate, her voice ringing like bells.

"We are watching over you," added Destiny.

In another dimension, Hadrian Potter slept peacefully, blissfully unaware.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please do leave a review. I like to know what my readers think and if I'm actually doing a good job or not... Thanks for everyone reviewing, putting my story - or me - on alert and favourite!<br>Lots of love!**


	5. To Kings cross!

**Thursday, September 25, 2014**

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Hadrian could not be any more excited when September 1st finally arrived. True, he could spend some time with his little baby brother and even got to see Remus a few times, but he had been so <em>bored.<em> Nothing really interesting came up and sometimes he even regretted going to another universe because of the lack of entertainment. He did pass the time training his pathetic human body in channeling his magic but it became boring really fast.

On the morning of September first, while the other Potters ran around the manor getting ready, Hadrian cuddled on the couch in the floo room with Alexander. He was going to miss the little mortal. How he became so fond of the toddler was beyond him, but it was not like he really cared to find a reason.

"Hawwy, don't go," Alex sniffed as he hugged his older brother around the waist.

"It won't be long, baby," Hadrian nuzzled the toddler's cheek. "I'll even smuggle something from school for you, if you want." Alex immediately perked up staring at his brother with wide excited eyes that made Hadrian wonder if he was going to regret saying that.

"Weally!?"

"Sure," said the older raven-haired boy, his voice slightly apprehensive. "What do you want me to bring for you?"

"Unicorn!" the toddler chirped happily. Hadrian deadpanned.

"I hardly think I can actually smuggle a unicorn from school," he commented drily. Alex's eyes teared up. The immortal flinched and panicked. "Wah! Don't cry, baby! Don't! How about sweets? Sweets are good, right? I'll even sneak out of school and buy you some just for you!" Alexander whimpered. "Fine! Fine! I'll bring you a unicorn!" Hadrian finally cried.

The toddler stared up at his brother with wide innocent eyes. "Pwomise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now don't cry!"

"Okay," Alexander's eyes miraculously dried up.

Pause.

"You just manipulated me, didn't you," said Hadrian quite calmly. His brother blinked innocently at him, making the older boy groan and drop his head in his hand. _'I can't believe a toddler, a mere mortal at that, has just manipulated me.'_ He hit himself on the forehead. _'What in the name of the seven pits of hellutopia have I just agreed to?'_ As he saw the other three Potters enter the room, he mentally added with a silent whimper,_ 'and I can't believe I'm actually going to do it!'_

"Alright, children!" exclaimed James happily. "We are going to meet your uncles Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail at the station. Your mother will apparate with Alex and the three of us will go through the floo, alright."

Though Hadrian was not happy with leaving his baby brother with the mudblood, he knew that he could not exactly say anything if he did not want to make them suspicious of him. He had to be careful until he could get in contact with TomTom and be actually strong enough if he ever had to fight. Thus, Hadrian only gave a nod and stood up, helping Alexander from the couch, before going to James.

"Remember, be clear when you say where you want to go," James instructed as he gave Iris some floo powder. "Don't breathe in if you don't want to inhale ash and keep your arms and head close to your body. Also keep your eyes shut, if you don't want to get dizzy."

"We know, dad!" whined Iris. "Can we go already? We are going to miss the train!"

Lily chuckled as she picked up Alex who had wandered to her. "Don't worry, sweetie. There's still a good half an hour before the train leaves for Hogwarts."

James frowned slightly, but his expression cleared quickly and he said, "well go on then. And remember, the address is Kings cross Station, London."

"I know, dad," Iris rolled her eyes and tossed the powder in the fireplace, before jumping in and the other Potters could hear her yell the address.

"We'll meet you at the station then," Lily said to her husband before she left the room to go to apparate outside the apparition wards.

James racked his hand through his hair, shaking his head before turning to his older son with a weary smile. "Here, Harry," said he as he handed the immortal some floo powder.

Hadrian thanked him absent-mindedly before flooing to the station, missing James' smile turning fond.

As the immortal turned eleven years old stepped out of the floo, miraculously only stumbling slightly instead of falling on his face as usual, he was assaulted by a flurry of noises and sights. The platform 9 ¾ was full of parents and students alike, but he could also see a group of reporters surrounding a very familiar woman with a young boy he would have recognized anywhere. Questions and flashes of camera were fired at the pair and Hadrian could not be more thankful of no longer being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Behind him the fireplace flared up and James stepped out. Iris ran to them from where she had been excitedly staring at the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the young celebrity. Their father vanished soot from the three's clothes as he listened to his daughter's excited rambling of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"- and I can't believe we're going to be in the same year!" Hadrian heard Iris finish with a squeal.

"Don't forget, Iris, that he's still a young boy," James told her as they made their way to his three friends. He could see Sirius waving like an over-excited puppy from where he was. "There is no need for you to remind him of the day his parents were killed by asking sensitive questions; like, oh I don't know, his _scar_."

"Yes, yes," Iris rolled her eyes. "But still, he's the_ Boy-Who-Lived_! Oh! Padfoot!"

James sighed, shaking his head as the little girl tackle-hugged his best friend. He had not realized just how much he had spoilt his daughter until he had really taken the time to think about it after the day they had gone to Diagon Alley for the twins' school shopping. Since that day he could not help getting frustrated and slightly annoyed at his daughter's attitude, and sometimes even Lily's.

Oh, he loved them. Of course he did but Iris was like a spoilt brat. She demanded so many things from Lily and him, and when she got them, many were left unused. When she did not get her way, she threw a temper tantrum worthy of a – as he loathed to think it – _Malfoy_ brat! Even he, himself, had not been like this and he had been quite spoilt in his youth by his parents too.

And then there was Lily… Truthfully, before that day at Diagon Alley, he had never really seen anything bad with her, and he had to admit, he had been quite blind. How could he have renounced his heritage like that? She had brought her muggle views in his home, freeing the house-elves that had been in his family for generations the moment she had entered Potter manor. The poor elves… not only was a free elf shunned in the elven society but house elves needed to be bonded to wizards to remain alive. After all these years they should have already suffered a horribly painful death. At that time he had tried to explain to Lily, but she had refused to hear anything, wanting to free them from 'slavery', as she had said. He had been too afraid of incurring is wife's wrath to say anything after that. Lily had a nasty temper and could hold a grudge for years. Without them, they had been forced to use only a few rooms to make it easier to clean.

Freeing the elves was only the tip of the iceberg. They started to celebrate the muggle holidays at the manor, instead of the wizarding ones, something James had only done when he had been at Hogwarts, which in turn had been done to keep the muggle born and muggle-raised half-bloods happy. Having been brought up as a pureblood, James knew the meaning and importance of celebrating the wizarding holidays, but again, to please Lily, he had had to stop.

There were so many other things that were wrong that he had once turned a blind eyes on before, like how she acted when they were invited to pureblood parties – which he had to admit became rarer as the years went by. She had no knowledge of their traditions and made no effort trying to learn them. She simply dismissed them.

In the last weeks he had been wondering more and more if his mother had been right after all about what she had told him right before he proposed to Lily…

A fond look entered his eyes as he watched Remus and his son hug. Ah, his Hadrian was another person he had found himself reflecting upon often these days. Before _that_ day he had always thought the boy to be like any other child, if slightly on the shy side, but oh, how wrong he had been! His little boy was far from normal. He was powerful; after all who else had ever magically overwhelmed a wand like he had done before?

James often caught the boy practicing his magic. He was sure Hadrian did not even know about all those times James had seem him using his magic; and wandlessly even, which was unheard of in itself.

Hadrian also seemed to hold a great fondness and protectiveness for James' youngest. The older Potter often found the two together. Oh, he had always known his older son was very much fond of Alexander, but before he had never really notice the possessive and protective glint in the boy's eyes when they rested on the youngest Potter. They sometimes even made James pause in slight alarm. Was it normal for a child to be so… _possessive_ of his own brother?

Another thing that gave him pause was how he sometimes caught a hint of disgust in Hadrian's eyes when they caught sight of Lily. James did not know why, but this action made him more and more certain of what his mother had told him all those years before.

Was Lily – and the other muggleborns – really a descendent of muggles that had made a deal with the devil himself to have power like theirs, the magicals? If so, why was Hadrian so powerful while Iris was as weak as Dorea Potter, James's mother, had warned him his children with a muggleborn would be? And also, did Hadrian know?

… If so, how?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please do leave a <em>review<em> and tell me your thoughts!  
>Lots of love!<strong>


	6. Hogwarts Express

Sunday, September 28, 2014

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to write, Harry," the gentle man said and Hadrian could not help but smile at the werewolf.<p>

"I will, Moony," he replied as he gave him another hug. He was still confused about the how and the why he was so fond of Remus and Alex but he had decided to go with the flow for now. He wrapped an arm around the three years old boy who had latched onto him no sooner had Lily and him joined their group. Yes, he did not know but for now he did not care…

As the big red train whistled, Iris and he said one last goodbye before boarding, not wanting to miss the train. Their trunks had been spelled feather light by James earlier, so they had no problem dragging them alongside. Hadrian waved quickly before dragging his trunk behind him as he tried to find a compartment for himself. He was in no mood to share his space with some ignorant, half-witted mortals.

Halfway through the train, he was getting frustrated. Students blocked his way as they all tried to find the Boy-Who-Lived, whispering excitedly among themselves. And the train had only just started to move! Hadrian had to fight his way through and if another mortal child bumped into him without apologizing, low profile be damned, he would go on a killing spree.

Finally he found an empty compartment and he promptly entered and closed the door behind him. If his stay at Hogwarts was going to be like this, he had half a mind in asking James to transfer him to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. After all his main goal while going to school was to train his magic enough until he would be ready to face TomTom, though being at Hogwarts was advantageous in the fact that he would be close to where the most interesting events were going to take place. Still, it was an option if he ever needed one.

His training during the summer had gone as well as could be with his pathetic human body but at least nothing went to smithereens again since the first few times… well, mostly anyway. Hopefully the magic of Hogwarts, being as ancient as it was, would help with centering his huge power better. When he trained at the manor, the magic was so saturated around that when he tried something, everything went opposite to what he wanted to do… or some kind of explosion happened. He even started to become slight pyromaniac with all all explosions and accidental fires occurring. At Hogwarts, the concentrated magic would weight down on Hadrian's core – his worked differently than the normal wizards and witches – and his magic would go in a straight line instead of just exploding. this would help his body in adapting to channeling his large power.

He settled in his seat, ready for the long hours of solitude until they reached Hogsmeade when he heard a commotion outside the door before it burst open and in rushed Iris and – surprise, surprise! – Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. If Death was watching him, Hadrian was sure he would be laughing at his misfortune, the bastard.

The three panted as Iris slammed the door close behind them before they simultaneously released a relieved sigh. When they finally caught sight of Hadrian, they started in surprise and Iris let out an 'oh'.

"Er… Sorry, we did not know this compartment was not empty," Neville apologized. He seemed very uncomfortable. Well, at least he was polite, Hadrian mused.

"Bah! Don't worry! That's my brother," Iris was quick to dismiss the young celebrity's concern. "He won't mind."

'_Thank you for asking for my opinion,'_ Hadrian commented silently to himself._ 'I just so happen to actually mind.'_

"Mate, you've got rapid fans," Ron was quick to enter the conversation, seemingly eager to not be forgotten.

"Yeah," Neville winced. "Thanks for helping me out there. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way, but I guess you already know that," he finished with a sheepish laugh.

"Ronald Weasley," the red-haired grinned, shaking the Boy-Who-Lived's hand. "Call me Ron."

"Iris Potter!" the red-haired girl chirped happily. Who would have believed she had been drooling at the other boy earlier? Really pathetic, if someone asked Hadrian. When they turned to him, his gaze turned even more annoyed. He was slightly pleased when he saw Neville shift uncomfortably. "That's my brother, Harry," Iris decided to say.

"Hadrian, actually," said boy snapped.

The girl rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"Erm… Nice to meet you," the shy celebrity added hesitantly. Hadrian leveled him a glare before he stood up and stalked out of the compartment.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" the red-haired male grumbled as the three took a seat, Neville and Iris sitting opposite him where Hadrian had previously been sitting.

"Don't mind him," Iris rolled her eyes again. "He's like really weird. And sometimes I swear he's more of a girl than I am."

"Well, if you had not pointed out that he's your brother, I'd have thought he was a girl," Neville admitted softly, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I mean, he's really pretty for a boy."

Iris scoffed. "You must be kidding! True, he looks like a girl, but he's not _pretty_!"

"Er… I mean…" Neville shifted uneasily.

"Why the hell are you even talking about if Iris' brother is pretty or not?" Ron asked bemused, though he silently agreed with Neville. He had never seen a boy as pretty as the other Potter. It was almost… unnatural the amount of beauty the other boy exuded.

The other two blinked.

Hadrian fortunately had not heard the three discussing whether he was pretty or not, or he would have thrown a fit worthy of the Potter girl herself. Instead, he squeezed his way between the crowds gathered in front of his once own compartment feeling very grumpy and annoyed.

'_Not a moment of peace,'_ he grumbled to himself. _'Bloody mortals and their bloody stupidity.'_

Now to find another compartment where he would have a quiet peace… Easier said than done. Most of the compartments were either full or filled with mudbloods. As he reached the last car, he found a compartment with two surprising older students: Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley. In his previous world Hadrian would never have thought of those two together, but there they were.

He opened the door and poked his head inside. The two older students turned from where they were putting away their trunks up in the racks.

"Hello," Diggory greeted with a friendly smile.

"'lo," he grumbled. "I'm going to stick around here for some peace and quiet," said he as he already entered the compartment without prompting, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Hope you don't mind? Good." He did not wait for the other two to so much as open their mouths as he plopped himself in a seat and closed his eyes.

"Er… It's fine," Cedric said as he shared a bemused look with the older boy.

"I need to go to the Prefect compartment," the red-haired informed after a moment of awkward silence. "I am Percy Weasley, by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"Cedric Diggory," the other added.

A moment of silence later and Hadrian cracked an eye open and sigh as he saw the two staring at him expectantly. He straightened in his seat and huffed. "Hadrian Potter."

"Pleasure," the red-haired fifth year said before he added, "I shall be back later." With that, he sauntered out of the compartment, leaving the two younger students behind. Cedric shifted uncomfortable, glancing at the strange new arrival before looking away, flushing when he saw the other staring at him.

Hadrian rolled his eyes before he asked the question that had been bugging him since he had seen the two together. "It is not exactly common to see two students of different ages, from different Houses at that, together," said he as he raised an expectant eyebrow at the older boy. Hadrian usually could care less about the matters of mortals but he was exceedingly curious for some reason and he was not one to dismiss his instincts. His instincts were screaming at him that the two had potential; potential of what, he had no idea.

Cedric practically sagged in relief at having the younger boy start a conversation. At least there was not going to be an awkward silence. He sat down opposite the Potter boy and could not help taking in his appearance. The first year, for he could not be anything else, was really pretty. He had messy short black hair with a few strands falling over his bright green eyes – a colour he had never seen in that particular shade; they were practically glowing. He was small for his age but it oddly fitted him. There was something about the boy that made Cedric feel strange though; he almost felt like kneeling in front of the younger boy and proclaim his eternal loyalty to him. It was actually really scary… and made Cedric feel like some kind of rapist.

"Actually it's the first time we talked," Cedric said finally. "I was trying to get away from my overbearing housemates and Weasley was already alone here. I asked if I could stay and he said 'yes' and that no one was going to sit here besides him anyway. So…" He shrugged. Hadrian merely hummed and closed back his eyes, his curiosity satiated. Cedric shuffled uncomfortably, his eyes darting around, hoping to find something to break the awkward silence that had again descended on them.

His shifting started to bother Hadrian who opened his eyes into slits and glared at the older boy. "What?"

"Oh – Um – Nothing! Sorry!" Cedric spluttered.

Hadrian could only sigh and rolled his eyes. _'I don't even know why I bother,'_ he silently thought to himself before he asked, "you're in third year, right?" The other nodded. "What subject did you choose for your electives?"

Cedric blinked in slight surprise. He had not expected a first year to be interested in third year classes, except if said first year was a Ravenclaw, which he did not think the younger boy belonged in. The boy was strange, different from anyone he had ever met before and he was unsure if it was a good thing or not.

With that, the two started to talk and Hadrian was surprisingly _entertained_ by their conversation, especially when Percy joined them later. It was an unexpected development but not an unwelcomed one. At least those two would be able to keep him entertained for a little while, he thought as he softened slightly in their presence.

* * *

><p>In another dimension, Fate and Destiny shared a satisfied smile as they watched the three talk. Yes, they had both arranged for Dark's path to meet those two humans and they could not be any more pleased with themselves. With time, those two human boys would become loyal to Dark and would give their lives for him.<p>

When he would regain his memories, he would not be pleased with them but he needed to have a group of minions to do his bidding like the rest of them did. And Fate and Destiny would feel better if there were others watching Dark's back. It may not alleviate their guilt from when they had abandoned him at _that_ time, but they would at least feel better knowing that he would not be completely vulnerable when _he_ would go after Dark. They could only hope that when that time did come, Dark would have already regained his memories and total control of his power.

After all, _Light_ would do anything to get back what he considered his.

Father might have forbidden any of them from going to Dark, but that did not mean they would not send others in his path to help him unwittingly. They would not abandon him this time; not like the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Someone mentioned in a review that Hagrid's wand was 16 inches. My bad; I made a mistake when I said that Hadrian's wand was the longest possible. Just take it as in normal cases it should be the longest wand possible, but Hagrid being a half-giant requires a bigger wand and all. Just go along with it...<strong>

**Someone else said that the interlude was more like an omake than a real chapter. I'm sorry, though it does seem like it, it was necessary for the development of the plot and for the readers to understand the future chapters. Maybe I should have just included this part in a real chapter then... **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, putting my story or me on alert and favorite. Please do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Lots of love!**


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts and the Sorting

**Tuesday, October 07, 2014**

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>As he waited for McGonagall in a small chamber off the Hall, Hadrian looked around at the different students around him. He could recognize all of them, though they were younger than he remembered, from the other world. He had realized over the months since he had changed worlds that there were not much difference between the two. The only differences he could find were those made after TomTom's downfall all those years ago. People had taken a few different choices or, like Lily and James, had a different fate that changed the timeline.<p>

Screams rang behind him making him turn to find the commotion. He stared. He rolled his eyes. He should have known…

"Mudbloods," Hadrian clicked his tongue. He only realized he had said it aloud when the boy beside him glanced over. The boy was small and quite familiar with his straight brown hair and brown/green eyes. It took him a while to put a name to the other boy and when he did, he realized why. Theodore Nott; someone he had never really talked to before in the other world.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Nott who tilted his head slightly. "You are a Potter, are you not?" the other boy asked, his face not changing one bit. It would have been a little unnerving if Hadrian had been anyone else.

"What about it?"

"Nothing," Nott replied, turning back to the other students. The muggleborns and muggle-raised half-bloods stood out of the crowd as they kept at a fair distance from the ghosts. "I was just curious, since it is a known fact that your mother is a mudblood and yet…" He shot Hadrian a look.

Said immortal did not reply. Usually he would have wrinkled his nose in disgust or something, but since he was trying to blend in until such a time he was able to control his power, he decided to take the passive approach for mostly everything: to remain silent when he wanted to make a point without actually saying anything. Let's go along with this. Hadrian was not one to think things through anyway; too boring really. He was more of an act-first-think-later person, but he needed to not stand out for a bit so he was just going go along with things when they came along. For now.

"Well, come along now," McGonagall said as she reentered the chamber. Everyone was arranged in a line before they were carted off to the Great Hall.

The Hall was just as he remembered it to be: gigantic room, the four House tables, the Head table, floating candles, and the enchanted ceiling. Behind him, Hadrian heard the mudblood who had once been his friend whisper, "it's bewitched to look like the sky outside; I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_." And he promptly rolled his eyes.

The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool, it sang and the sorting began. He paid no real attention, completely bored out of his mind. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ he grumbled to himself._ 'Oh, yeah. I'm not strong enough to leave yet on my own and I'll most likely miss the real fun when it comes… Darn! Death must be laughing at my misfortune, knowing him. That bastard!'_

"Potter, Hadrian!"

'_Well, here we go.'_ Hadrian walked up to the stool and sat down. The Hat was dropped on his head. His vision went dark as the piece of fabric fell half-way down his head.

"_**Ah, what do we have here?"**_ he heard a voice in his head and shifted slightly. _**"Yes, yes. Very intelligent and with a thirst for knowledge, but I don't think Ravenclaw is the one. Hm… not exactly a hard worker. Loyal, but only to a select few… No, no, not Hufflepuff material. Hm… Cunning… Oh, yes, yes. But not exactly sneaky… More foolhardy than anything else, and it doesn't matter if things go into a bang…Where to put you? Oh… Oh! I know! Better be…"**_

The Hall was silent, wondering what was taking the Hat so long into sorting the little first year. Up at the Head table, the resident Potions Master sneered. Of course that year Hogwarts was going to be polluted by a disgusting Potter spawn; arrogant and self-centered, just like the father. Severus Snape sometimes asked himself why pure, gentle Lily had married such a douche. The children were sure to come out as rotten as the father.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted and the table in red and gold clapped politely. It was not as loud as when the Longbottom child had been sorted. Severus scoffed. As if the half-witted child would go anywhere else than the House of Lions. He felt some vindictive glee as he watched the child stand up and walk to his new House table.

Let's see how the spoiled brat would react at being second best with Longbottom in the same House.

He silently snorted. The child would most likely clamor to the child celebrity for a little of fame. The Potters; they were all the same.

"Potter, Iris!"

His attention was caught as he turned and saw an exact replica of his dear, loving Lily – except for those despicable hazel eyes belonging to Potter Sr – walk up to the stool. He felt a slight pain in his chest as he watched the little girl get sorted. She could have been his child instead of that _Potter_. If only he had not called his beautiful Lily that despicable name in his anger and humiliation.

"GRYFFINDOR!" was called, just like his Lily. Oh, he could already see it. The girl should be just as gentle as his Lily, and excel in her classes. He could not wait to have her in Potions… at the same time he dreaded it. He was going to be tortured with what he could have had.

Then he saw her sit down beside the Longbottom boy, her brother not far, sitting beside one of the older Weasley boy; Percival if he was correct. The Potter boy did not even look at his sister as she sat down, still staring at the sorting, his head resting in the palm of his hand, his eyes half-lidded. He seemed bored out of his mind. Severus sneered. Arrogant, self-centered boy. Thinking he was better than everyone else.

Severus silently fumed.

At the Gryffindor table, Hadrian was bored, bored, _bored_. He felt twitchy and frustrated. He wanted something fun to happen. He had half a mind to go and find Quirelmort after the feast and strike a deal with the half spirit. Thankfully he quickly dismissed that idea, knowing TomTom would not take him seriously if he showed himself now. He was too weak and it was too early in the game. He distracted himself with thinking about his objectives for this new world.

1. Harness his magic and get himself stronger, if not invincible. It would not do for those pathetic mortals to think they could best him.

2. Show them just how much better than them he was. He inwardly grinned wickedly. Starting with the Hogwarts classes.

3. Maybe make himself out to be some sort of prodigy… TomTom would be more inclined to listen to him if was already known to be powerful but he did care to stay discreet though, so, more like doing everything perfect without showing himself to be a Know – It – All. Not do it Hermione style then.

4. Oh! Show the Mudblood just how much better _he_ was than her. Payback for all those times she was condescending with him in the other world. He mentally cackled.

Oh, it was going to be _fun_!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A couple of you asked me to make the chapters longer, so starting from this one, they will be longer but the story will be update slower. Bear with me, please.<strong>

**Thanks you.**

**Please, leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Lots of love!**


	8. Year 1 Incomplete and IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, October 17, 2014<strong>

**Title: When You Are Bored Go To Another World  
>Section: Harry Potter<br>Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
>Main Characters: Harry Potter, Voldemort<br>Pairing: Voldemort/Harry  
>Summary: Years after the war, Harry sends himself to an alternate universe.<br>Warning: Necromancy, Dark!Powerful!Harry, Slash**

**Chapter Six**

It was at times like this that Hadrian was oh-so pleased to not be the Boy – Who – Lived any longer. It was the first Friday of the term and the first year Gryffindors were making their way to the dungeons for their first Potions class. Neville Longbottom was walking with his merry band of followers a few feet in front of Hadrian. Every other student from different years and classes kept goggling at the young celebrity. Longbottom was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable. His two side-kicks, Iris and Weasley, on the other hand were soaking up to the attention. It was quite obvious that those two were friends with Neville more for his fame than anything else.

The first week of the term went well, if a little boring for the little immortal. His classes were easy since he already knew everything. He was able to show-off without seeming to actually show-off. Charms had only been theory and Hadrian had let the mudblood Granger answer every question asked without lifting a finger. It was fun how annoyed the girl had gotten when in Transfiguration Hadrian had been able to change a match stick into a needle before everyone else. It was a perfect transfiguration even! Of course he had not done it on his first try, or even the second. He did not want to appear like some second coming of Merlin! Well for now at least… then he would show all those little mudbloods just how superior he was to them!

Hadrian just hopped that Potions would not be as boring as the other classes… Who was he kidding? Even classes with Snape would be boring. Sometimes he wondered why he did not just up and left, until he remembered that in a couple of years or something, things would stir up at _Hogwarts._ So why leave when the real entertainment would come right to him?

Well, at least during the week his training had gone well! He had been right in thinking that the magic of Hogwarts would help him in centering his enormous amount of power. His spell casting was much more fluid and he estimated that in a couple of years he would have enough control over his magic to go to TomTom. He could not wait for the years to go by already!

Apart from his training and his classes Hadrian had been spending time with Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley. Who would have thought that he would actually become fond of those two in such a short amount of time? In the afternoons the three of them would meet either in the library or in the courtyard where they worked on their school work together.

At first it had been an accident. The three of them had coincidentally gone to the library the first day of classes, Percy to get away from his rowdy Housemates and twin brothers, Cedric because his Housemates were a little overbearing, trying to get his attention and make him spend some time with them, and Hadrian because he had had nothing interesting to do and had decided to see if he could find a book to entertain himself with.

Percy was not accepted by his Housemates for being such a goody-two shoes, as they called them, and always spending his time working. He did not really have any friends. His dorm mates were just acquaintances and his twin brothers targeted him 85 % of the time for pranks that were most of the times quite humiliating in fact. It was a little sad that the only ones he was comfortable with were younger than him.

Cedric on the other hand was quite well liked by his Housemates. It could even go so far as to be said that he was the most popular person in all Hufflepuff and he was only a third year! He too had no real friends as he did not know who wanted to be friends with him or the idealized image the 'Puffs had made of him. True, he was very good in his classes and he was a good Seeker, having joined the Quidditch team in his second year, but he was far from being perfect for Merlin's sake!

Then there was Hadrian. Not much had to be said about him. He preferred to ignore his dorm mates as not only were they obnoxious but also eleven years old children and quite stupid if anyone asked him. He had had no wish to get attached to any of those little humans anyway, but he was bored. Hadrian spent his time going to classes, doing his homework and if neither, then he could be found training his magic. Even he found it dull after a while.

When the three of them met, they decided to stay together for company. The train ride to Hogwarts had not been that bad after all. Then once became twice, twice became thrice and before they knew it, they started to spend every afternoon together until curfew. After curfew, Hadrian would sneak past Prefects and teachers and make his way to the Room of Requirement to train his magic well into the morning. He would usually stop at around four in the morning before going back to his dorm for a couple of hours of sleep. It was a good thing he did not need many hours of sleep, being an immortal. He had a feeling he could go months without sleep and still be in perfect health and not exhausted, but he still preferred his sleep. It was a luxury he was not ready to give up just yet.

When the Gryffindors reached the classroom, they found the Slytherins already there. The class was clearly divided into two with how the two Houses kept themselves far from each other. Hadrian sat down at a table in the middle of the class, not wanting to draw attention by being either in front or at the back.

When Snape came into the classroom, he entered with a bang and style. Hadrian almost felt jealous. He was never able to get his robes to billow like that. He felt like pouting. He started the class by taking the register and when he reached Hadrian's name, he paused and gave a slight sneer before continuing.

'_Great,'_ Hadrian thought. _'Even in another dimension he still hates me. I'm not even the Boy – Who – Lived this time!'_

After his little introduction speech, Hadrian had to admit the man was quite good at dramatics. He had not realized it the first time around, but now he could see just how much the man really liked his potions, and just how eloquent the man could be. It was fascinating.

"Potter!" the man barked, staring straight at him, and making the other Gryffindors flinch and jump in surprise. Hadrian wanted to give an exasperated sigh. "What is the antidote for Swelling Solution?"

Hadrian blinked. Was it not, like, second year material or something? He could see the mudblood Granger hesitate in her seat before shooting her hand up. He twitched. "The Deflating Draught, sir." Snape seemed slightly taken aback before schooling his features back in a sneer. If Hadrian had not been watching for it, he would not have even noticed his change of expression.

"What does a Babbling Beverage do, Potter?" Snape seemed a little smug as he waited for Hadrian to answer his question, with good reason; the potion was fifth year material. Granger even seemed confused. Well, she seemed more horrified not to know the answer actually. Hadrian felt like snickering.

"It causes the targeted person to talk nonsense, sir," Hadrian replied simply. Granger turned in her seat and glared jealously at him.

'_Suffer mudblood filth! Suffer!' _he mentally cackled. It felt good to have the upper hand over that annoying girl. She had been really irritating in the other world and he wanted to make her feel as stupid as she had made him feel before.

This time, Snape seemed completely taken aback. He took on a calculating look and stared fixedly at Hadrian before carefully enunciating his next question. "Tell me, Potter, two ingredients used in the Polyjuice Potion."

Huh. Now that was even easier. "Lacewing flies and leeches, sir."

Snape's eyes had taken a calculating, searching look before he nodded, turned to the rest of the class and barked, "Well? What are you waiting for?! Write it down!" Hurried shuffles were heard as parchments and quills were taken out. They wrote everything that was said and Hadrian felt several pairs of eyes on him, which he promptly ignored.

Snape divided the first years in pairs and gave them a simple potion to cure boils to do. Hadrian was unfortunately paired up with the mudblood of all people, much to his horror and consternation. He saw Theodore Nott give him an amused look. He made a face at him and gave him a discreet shooing motion. Nott seemed even more amused. Hadrian turned away.

"How did you know all this?" Granger asked him hurriedly in a hushed whisper, not wasting any time in asking her annoying questions as they set up their worktable. "I don't even think they are in the first year books!" Hadrian remained silent but she did not seem to relent. She continued her questionings, barely stopping to breathe. Hadrian's patience was wearing thin, and it took all of his self-control not to send her to his immortal brother in the most gruesome way possible.

"Will you remain quiet?" Hadrian finally asked through gritted teeth, ready to tear his hair out in frustration. "Your incessant half-witted, moronic questions are bearing down on my potion making abilities."

Granger huffed, looking indignant. "There is no need to be so mean! I was just asking. What would it take you to at least answer anyway?"

Hadrian sighed and felt an alarming spike in his magic as it reacted to his emotions. He frowned slightly. It would not do for it to go out of control in the Potions lab of all places. The results could be disastrous. He breathed in and out slowly to get his emotions under control but it seemed like the idiotic girl really did not know just how close she was to pass to the otherworld as she again opened her mouth.

"Well?" she asked. "I am talking to you. Do you know just how rude it is not to reply when someone is talking to you?"

Before Hadrian's magic could snap and destroy the annoyance, another voice broke through. "Miss Granger, if you continue bothering my students with your annoying chit-chat then do leave the classroom. Fifteen points will be taken from Gryffindor for disturbing the class."

Hadrian could have smothered the Potions Master with kisses. Granger's horrified and chastised expression was enough to turn his exasperation, irritation and annoyance into amusement. He would have snickered if Snape was not standing beside his worktable, examining his brewing potions. Before the man could comment, a loud hissing filled the dungeons and a green cloud rose from Neville and Iris' cauldron. The potion managed to melt through the cauldron and onto the floor. The students hurriedly climbed their chaired when they saw the soles of their shoes start to burn and melt when the ruined potion touched them. Hadrian thankfully did not get his shoes ruined as he had immediately sat in his chair, feet hovering over the floor, when he had seen the potion flow to the floor.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled as he vanished the potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you did not remove the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills?" The Slytherins snickered as Neville whimpered and Iris screamed when boils started to appear on their face. Snape seemed exasperated. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go to the infirmary!" As the two hurried out of the classroom, he turned to the other first years. "The rest of you bottle up you potions and leave them on my desk with your names on them. Then leave."

The class rushed in packing up, not wanting to remain in the same room with an annoyed Snape. Even the Slytherins hurried.

Hadrian left the potion on the Professor's desk before leaving. What was he going to do? Percy and Cedric still had classes so he could not exactly go bother them. With a sigh, he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Might as well get in some training. Granger tried to follow him but he was able to lose her through the many secret passages. She was really becoming even more annoying than she already was. Though it was quite satisfying to watch her as she realized she was not the best in every class. Yep! It was very fun, indeed.

On the first Saturday of the term, the Hogwarts Staff members got together for the customary meeting at the start of the year. Everyone was already there when the Headmaster deigned to make his presence known. The others chatted happily among themselves; well, except for a certain Potions Master who could be found sulking in a shadowy corner.

"Well, let us get started," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling as tea and biscuits were being passed around. "How are the first years adapting to the new environment?"

"My students are doing well, though some are a little homesick," Pomona Sprout said. "I have been taking care of it."

"The Ravenclaws are also doing well," chirped in Filius Flitwick.

"Minerva? Severus?" The two Professors also gave similar replies before they moved to other subjects. "How are they doing with their classes? Anyone standing out of the crowd?"

The diminutive Charms Professor nearly jumped from his chair with how excited he was. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Miss Granger from Gryffindor is such a good student. She always answers all the questions I ask the class. She would have been a great addition to my House!"

"While Miss Granger is truly remarkable, I believe Mr. Potter is much more so," Minerva added. "He may not answer any questions except when directly asked, but he is always the first one to get results with his transfigurations."

"Oh?" Albus asked interestedly, stroking his beard. He gave her a smile, knowing just how much she had been waiting for the Potter twins to join Hogwarts. It was good to know one of James' children got his talent in transfiguration.

"Oh, yes! He always gets them perfectly only after a few tries," Minerva continued, practically bursting in excitement. "I have never seen a student as talented as him before." She seemed like a cat having gotten the canary.

The Headmaster was even more surprised than the other Professors to hear this from his Transfiguration teacher. He, himself, having taught transfiguration knew just how difficult for students especially in their first years to get a perfect transfiguration in the first class session. It was unheard of before. The only one who had even come close was Tom Riddle of all people.

"Do keep an eye on him, Minerva," He smiled at the woman. "If he shows more interest in Transfiguration, maybe you can help him go far." Minerva beamed at him.

The rest of the meeting went similarly. The remarkable students being noted and those mediocre ones given even more attention. Before they knew it the meeting was over and as they left the room, they had similar thoughts; Miss Granger seemed to be good in her classes, but mostly in the theoretical part; Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle needed more assistance with their work; Mr. Longbottom was mediocre at best in his classes, except in Herbology; Miss Abbott will be allowed a fire call; and Mr. Potter seemed really talented in the practical part of the classes; his homeworks were always very good too and unlike Miss Granger it was not as if he had copied word for word from a book. He actually seemed to have an understanding of what was being asked. He was also quite unremarkable until you took the time to look at him. He was always quiet in his classes, unlike his sister who was quite unruly.

Mostly everyone wanted to see how far the young Potter would be able to go. They all seemed to forget about their own celebrity who paled in comparison with Mr. Potter's raw talent. Even Severus begrudgingly added that the boy showed exceptional talent in his art.

It was a Saturday and Percy, Cedric and Hadrian were lounging on the school grounds, completing their school work under a tree. Hadrian, unlike the other two, had already completed his since not only were they easy – they were first year material and he was essentially way more knowledgeable than a mere school boy – but he had also less than the other two since he was only at the beginning of his first year. He was lying on his back, watching the clouds drifting above lazily. The sun bearing down on him and the soothing movements of the clouds above made him feel drowsy. That was until he felt a poke on his side, making him recoil in surprise.

"You're done yet?" Cedric asked disbelievingly from where he was lying beside Hadrian, his elbow supporting him upright.

"Of course, I am awesome like that," Hadrian deadpanned. Percy hid a snort behind his book, going unnoticed by the two younger boys.

"Yeah, right! I am way more awesome than you!"

Hadrian twitched and mock glared at the Hufflepuff. "Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Denial!" the young immortal sang happily. Cedric twitched. "You know I'm much more awesome!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

"_Nuh uh!"_

"_Yuh uh!"_

"Children," Percy interrupted without looking up from his potions book. "There is no need to fight." Then he added haughtily, head tilted up in mock arrogance, "we all know here that I am the most awesome one." He glanced up and smirked slightly when he saw the other two gap at him.

It was still their first week of the school term and it was the first time Percy had added anything in the two's playful bickering that had become the usual for them. He did not know how or why he had become so comfortable around those two enough to let down the masks he had made up to protect himself from everyone around him. He was not even that comfortable with his own family. Admittedly, it was because of them, especially his twin brothers, that he had built up his masks to protect himself from their ridicule. He had always been the underdog at his house – he could not even call that place home since home was not where you felt threatened – and had never felt like he belonged. Sure, his mother, father and two oldest brothers loved him and were always ready to help him but they could not always be there to protect him from the hurt of always getting ridiculed by his four younger siblings.

Meeting Cedric and Hadrian had been a blessing. Though both were younger, they were more mature than anyone else. Well, most of the time anyway, he added drily. As said younger boys tackled him and a tickling fight ensured. Yes, Percy could not be more pleased of having met those two. Unknowingly, Cedric and Hadrian echoed his thoughts.

Hadrian even went so far as to start consider them his friends. Maybe his humanity had not been lost after all. Since he had come to this world, he had started to change from the apathetic and slightly cruel person he had been. Maybe it was a good thing, who knew?

Hadrian had never expected that his little group would expand. It was already a surprise for him to have a place in his heart for both Cedric and Percy. They had wormed their way in his heart without himself realizing it until it was too late. They became precious to him in very little time. He let go around them like he had never before. True he still hid many things from them, like his immortality and his training, but he came to trust them like no other, except maybe Remus and Alexander.

What he felt for the latter two was different though. They were like family, Alex more so than Remus. Cedric and Percy were his friends! He had not had any friends for a long time. His previous friends had turned out to be insignificant insects in the end but he could very well see himself like those two for a long way to come.

Then Theodore Nott joined their group. If Hadrian did not know any better he would think that Fate and Destiny were putting people he could actually come to care for on his way.

It was Monday, right after the last class. Hadrian had gone to the library for a little reading. In the other world he had never really known the true value of the Hogwarts library. And when he had, it had been too late. He no longer had had access to it. It had many valuable books from the Founders' Time anyone would kill to have.

One had to know where to look to find the real treasures. The most valuable were in the Restricted Section but there were still others truly interesting among the other not so valuable books.

Hadrian was reading a really interesting book on Runes and Wards when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he was surprised to find Theodore Nott of all people standing at the other side of the table he was sitting at, looking right back at him.  
>"Can I help you with anything, Nott?" He asked. The other boy sat down opposite him and stared pointedly at him.<p>

"Yes, I believe you can, Potter," replied Nott. "You are different from what I have been expecting a Potter to be like. I have a few questions for you, if you do not mind answering." Hadrian motioned for him to continue. "What is your true opinion on mudbloods?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "I believe you already know," he commented drily.

"I wish to hear it from you."

"And what would you do with this information?"

"Nothing really. It is just plain curiosity."

"Hm…" Hadrian leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the table, and stared at the other first year through half-lidded, thoughtful eyes. He had never talked to Nott in the previous timeline, so he did not know what kind of person he was. What he did know was that Nott had always been the solitary type, never joining in with the Slytherins 'gangs'. He was also quite clever if Hadrian remembered correctly.

In the current timeline though, the two of them had exchanged a few words the couple of times they encountered each other in the Halls since the first day of school. Hadrian could find himself liking the boy, though he was not sure yet if Nott could be trusted.

Hadrian could care less about life in general. He was an immortal and the only reason he bothered with the humans in the first place was for entertainment, even if he had not foreseen that he would actually become attached to a few of them. Even if his plans went down the drain, he would not particularly care except maybe he would sulk for a little while before going along with it. Life was boring without spicing it up after all! And he had the whole eternity to enjoy. Thus, Hadrian decided to take a risk and see just where he could get with Nott. He seemed a little interesting after all. And Hadrian would never let go of new entertainment.

"Well, I do not exactly like them," said he. "I despise them actually. Those disgusting creatures are the reason Magic is slowly getting destroyed."

"Is your mother not a mudblood?" Nott raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you telling me you hate her too?" As an afterthought he added, "how do you even know this anyway? I thought the Potters did not follow the Old Ways? I hardly think Lord Potter has been telling you about it."

Hadrian smirked at him. "I have my sources." Leaning forward, he added with a glim in his eyes that made Nott feel unsettled, "there is one thing I can tell you though." Licking his lips, his grin turned sharp and wicked. "I shall _destroy_ them. They will regret ever steal what has never been theirs."

Well, Hadrian had never considered himself a Slytherin. Taking the subtle, sneaky route was too boring for his liking. And finally telling someone his goal was freeing in a way.

He never saw the person hiding behind a bookshelf close to the table they were at.

The months at Hogwarts were boring to Hadrian. If it were not for his secret training with his magic and the time he spent with Percy, Cedric and Theodore Nott, who had joined their group one day in the library randomly, he would have died of boredom, even if he could not technically die. He had half a mind to bully Death into spicing things up a little for entertainment. Luckily for the powerful entity, he did not act on it.

Nothing remarkably interesting happened, though he had started to notice the Professors paying much more attention to him. They asked him questions in the classes and always observed him when they were doing practical. Not wishing to balk from his already made decisions because of the attention he had not anticipated, he still continued to act his part of the magical prodigy.

He had gotten into a good many fights with Iris. It would seem she could not take having him best her in everything. She had always thought that when they joined Hogwarts she would be getting all the attention from not only the Professors but also the student body like their father. Tough luck there. Though she became best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, having Hadrian as her brother over shadowed anything Longbottom could ever do.

Hadrian, much to his dismay, became known around school as a magical prodigy. True, he had wanted to be known as such among the Professors but in no way had he wanted to also get the attention of the students. It was like being famous all over again, except on a smaller scale.

The only entertainment he got, as fleeting as it was, was during their first flying lesson. He had so wanted to join in with the Slytherins when Neville fell from his broom and broke his wrist. If this was what the Savior of the Wizarding World was supposed to be, then Hadrian was very pleased he had decided not to join the Light side when the war would finally break out. He hated to lose, and though Neville had the potential to be powerful, he was too nice and gentle to be of any real harm. And Hadrian was way more powerful. Now imagine when the Dark Lord and he became allies. They would be invincible!

Even Halloween ended being boring to Hadrian. Well, a troll did enter the school, but since he had no reason to go Hero and go after it, he did not encounter it and instead he went back to the common room with the other Gryffindors.

It would seem though, that a few things were doomed to happen like in the previous timeline. Longbottom and his two side-kicks had gone after the troll because Granger had been crying off somewhere. When the four of them came back to the Common Room they became inseparable. Disgusting, really. But, hey, filth always stayed together anyway.

Then, finally, the last day of term came. Two weeks before, McGonagall had taken the names of those staying over for the Holidays. Unfortunately, James had sent a letter to Hadrian, asking him home with his sister. He would have preferred to stay behind with Percy, who would be staying with his brothers because their parents were going to Egypt, but he also wanted to see Alexander and Remus, so he reluctantly did not put his name on the list.

Thus, on December 23, Hadrian, along with Cedric and Theo boarded the train back to London.

James Potter was not sure how to feel. The past few months had been hell for him, what with the twins away at Hogwarts and all the doubts circling through his head. His wife and he had fought more than they ever had in their whole marriage and his poor youngest had to witness most of them, though he had tried to shield him as much as possible. The poor boy was already sad enough because of his favorite sibling's absence and now he had to witness his parents' failing marriage.

James had tried all he could to prevents more disagreements between Lily and him, but that woman became even more annoying than she already was. Or was it him who had changed? Before he would always bear with whatever Lily did that he did not approve, but then she tried to throw away some family heirlooms that had been in the Potter family for generations just because they did not go with the new muggle decorations she had introduced to the manor. That had been the last straw. Just because they did not seem 'modern' did not mean that she could just throw them away!

He had been downright furious when he had found out that she had started piling them up to throw them away _without even asking him. _Some of the precious heirlooms had been broken with the carelessness with which she had handled them. Thank Merlin for reparation charms!

Their fights had started from then on and since their relationship had been strained. James was not stupid. He realized that it was just a matter of time before he could no longer keep up with the pretense of a happy marriage.

Divorce in the Wizarding World was not common. Marriage, or _bonding_, was very important but since Lily had not wished to marry in the traditional bonding of the Wizarding World, it would be very easy to diffuse it.

He did not know what to do. Remus and Sirius had both remarked on his slight change in character and they had offered their help if he needed but how could he go to his friends with this? Sirius hated anything to do with the Old Ways and if James even hinted about his new discoveries – if they could be called that – he would most likely end up with one less best friend.

And Remus was no help either. Though the werewolf was kind-hearted to a fault, he too would not be too pleased with James. His mother had been a muggle, and being a werewolf he was faced with lots of prejudices. James knew that if the kind man got wind of his thoughts then he would most likely take Lily's side.

James could not exactly go to Peter either. The man was useless with situations like this. His own mother was a muggleborns and he was quite a weak wizard. It was not like he could do anything with his weak-willed attitude anyway.

He wanted to talk to his older son but Hadrian was - though a very intelligent boy - still a child. He should not be forced to listen to James' woes.

As James, Lily and their youngest waited with the other parents for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at the station, the atmosphere between the two adults was tense at best. Poor alexander was even more quiet than usual. Hopefully seeing Hadrian would perk him up a little.

When the train finally arrived, the three _friends_ (Hadrian was still surprised that he actually had friends- real to life _friends_) exited after waiting for the majority of the other students to leave, not wanting to get trampled in the rush. They immediately separated after well-wishes and farewells before they each joined their awaiting family.

Hadrian first saw that Iris was with the three other Potters already before he noticed that something was strange with them, minus Iris. That trail of thought disappeared though when Alexander tackled him as soon as he saw him.

Grinning, Hadrian swung the youngest Potter in his arms and nuzzled his cute nose. "Hey, baby."

"Hawwy!"

"It is good to see you, son," he heard James say as the man put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Lily snapped. Huh. She seemed to be in a real bad mood. "Let's go." With that she turned and walked away to the public floo network, Iris following loyally behind her. Hadrian turned a question eyebrow towards his father as the man sigh and he felt Alexander slump in his arms.

James shot him a strained smile before he shrunk Hadrian's trunk and pocketed it. "Well, come on, son. Let's go home." Hadrian remained silent as he adjusted his grin on his brother and followed the man to the floo network.

Two days after leaving Hogwarts, Hadrian wanted to go back already. The strangeness he had first felt when seeing his 'family' was no longer a mystery. It would seem like James and Lily were not so much the perfect couple as they had been before. He did not know what had changed but after the few months he had been away at Hogwarts, it would seem like something had in their usual dynamics.

The atmosphere was tense between them and it would seem like the only one who did not seem to notice was Iris. James and Lily did try to act normally around them but Hadrian was not stupid. He noticed how they hardly touched each other like they had always seemed to do, hardly talked and if they did, the conversation was strained and tense.

To get away from them – those stupid humans were invading on his peace – Hadrian spent his time with Alexander. Potter Manor was surrounded by a magical forest not dissimilar to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, except with less dangerous creatures. Thus, Hadrian dragged his little brother with him and they spent their days there, surrounded by the Magic of the forest.

On Christmas morning Hadrian would have stayed in bed for as long as he could if it had not been for James and Alexander dragging him out for breakfast. He was at least pleased to see Remus when reached to dining room. He was with Sirius, Peter, Lily and Iris, waiting for them. At least something good came out of that dratted Holiday. As it was, after breakfast, Hadrian settled on the couch in the living room where the Christmas tree was placed and cuddled up to his favorite uncle with Alexander who in turn curled up to him.

He never noticed his father look at them with a smile that was both proud and slightly envious.

Presents were passed around and as soon as it was considered polite – not that he really cared but he did not want any of them to get on his case – Hadrian excused himself to his room with his baby brother. It was not long before Remus also joined them, also wishing to get away from the ruckus from downstairs.

After dinner, Hadrian was slightly surprised when James asked to talk to him in private. It had never happened before. They walked to the older Potter's office where he got a box out from a hidden compartment behind a bookshelf. That definitely made Hadrian raise an eyebrow.

"When I was your age," James started as they both sat down on a sofa. "My father passed down to me an heirloom that has been in the family for generations. I used it a lot to cause mischief when I was still at Hogwarts." Here he chuckled before he fixed his son with the most serious look Hadrian had ever seen on the man and said, "this heirloom is given to the heir of the family and today, I guess, is the day I am going to pass it down to you."

Hadrian was too stunned when he saw what James was talking about that he could not say anything. The man had taken out an artifact from the box and was staring at it, absently stroking it with his thumb. It was an invisibility cloak; Death's invisibility cloak.

Then realizing something, his eyes snapped up and he turned to the older Potter. "You said that it is given to the heir; but I am not the Potter heir; Iris is."

James smiled at him. "This is where you are wrong."

Hadrian frowned confusedly. "What do you mean?"

The man sighed. "You see for an heir to be chosen, the magic of the family must first accept the child. Usually the first born child is chosen but it does not happen always. There are cases where one of the younger ones is chosen by the family magic. In your case, this is what happened."

"How does the family magic chose an heir?" Hadrian asked slowly. That had not been something he had ever bothered to know. He had just known, in the previous timeline that he was the Potter heir and that had been it. He had not known that there was a family magic that chose the heirs.

"As you know, magic is sometimes considered sentient. It is said that long ago before the muggleborns were introduced to our world and before magic was divided into Dark and Light, Magic used to communicate with us and the heirs are chosen usually by manifesting the most power among the children. We are not sure if it is true or if it is a mere myth. Though we do not know if it true, we still follow this tradition.

"Your mother does not know this and because Iris is the oldest she thought that she is the heir. As to how one is chosen, the one in the family with the most powerful magic is usually the one magic has chosen as the future Head.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I know what I am going to say is going to make many head turn and many of you angry - if not all...**

**I am truly sorry but I won't be able to continue any of my fics. I'm permanently stopping writing fanfictions. Stuff happened in my personal life and I find that I won't be able to continue... ever.**

**If anyone wants to adopt this fic, feel free but do make me know first and give me some credits.**

**For what should happen:**

**1st year: Friendships/alliances fortified, James accepting his marriage is ruined, a view on Hadrian's training progress. Alexander gets his unicorn with the reluctant and slightly bemused help of Remus.**

**2nd Year: Divorce process before christmas holidays. Hadrian remembers the chamber of secrets, he takes the diary from Ginny without anyone knowing. During Christmas James goes to spend the hols with his kids - divorce finalized. Severus and him strike a truce and later strained friendship. Hadrian does not know what to think of James. Cedric starts to train to become a Healer because that is what he really wants instead of working at th Ministry like his father wishes.**

**Summer Holidays: Hadrian brings Tom back with the diary. Tom's weak and has to depend on Hadrian - of course he hates it but builds his time until he strikes back. Unfortunately he starts to become fond of Hadrian without himself knowing.**

**3rd Year: Barty Crouch escapes from Azkaban - he did remain there as his mother had already died before she could ask for her last wish. Dementers at school. Hadrian starts having strange dreams that seem to him more like memories than anything else. He is confronted by Cedric and Percy when they find him playing with the Dementers one day. Cedric had heard him that day in the library in his 1st year and had told percy, but they had not said anything until then. their friendship become stronger when Hadrian admits to the truth and Cedric, Percy and Theo swear to always be by his side as his own servants. Hadrian gets time-turner for classes and uses it to go see Tom - who lives at Riddle manor for the moment.**

**4th Year: Tri-Wizard tournament. Neville gets put in. And Cedric. Hadrian gets the alliances of Fleur and Viktor. Tom and Hadrian's plan goes along. Severus and James become closer - accidental lovers. Severus and Lucius are informed of their Lord's return - the only ones. They meet Hadrian who puts a spell on them so that they do not tell anyone his presence (Full proof). 3rd task - Tom, Severus, Lucius and Hadrian go to Azkaban - free the followers. Neville in the tournament only for them to be on their guards so that no one comes after them. Cedric wins - Neville humiliated. Everyone still thinks he has put his own name in. Start of romance between Hadrian and Tom.**

**Summer Hols: Hadrian gets all his memories. He is Dark, his lover was once Light who then became the devil - why he hates the mudblood so much as they are the reason why the balance was no more and his relationship was destroyed. Light made a pact with them for more power but he still wants Hadrian to be his. Hadrian's relationship faces trials as he remembers.**

**5th Year: Pink Toad at school. View on the relationship between Hadrian and Tom, and the one between James and Severus. Lily and Iris also play a role for the latter two. End of year - nothing. Hadrian and Tom take their relationship to the next level.**

**6th year: Hadrian is at full power - his immortal power. Light breaks out of hell. The other immortals come to play. Longest chap - must show the war between Hadrian and the other immortals with Light. Also how the humans come into play. End of Year - everyone finds out who Hadrian really is. They also win. Alexander becomes the new Light.**

**7th Year: Epilogue.**

**Of course there are more details but I can't put them here or I'll actually be writing the whole story. All the other characters mentioned have there roles. Sirius, Remus and James join Hadrian somewhere. Lily and Iris become minor antagonists. Dumbledore dies but Hadrian actually strikes a friendship with his during his years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is actually good as in really good, only slightly manipulative - as a Leader.**

**Fate and Destiny: the Weavers of the Paths.**

**Life and Death: the Guardians of the Souls.**

**Light and Dark: the Keepers of Balance. **

**The Father: the Creator and King.**

**Again I am sorry but I won't continue this story. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring...**

**NOTE: Chapter has not gone through my Beta!**


End file.
